


Happy Father's Day

by Tessa_Moreau



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Moreau/pseuds/Tessa_Moreau
Summary: С днём отца, мистер Старк.
Kudos: 6





	Happy Father's Day

***

Тони боится этого дня.

Он чертовски боится каждое третье воскресенье июня. Ведь именно в этот день он неизменно, вот уже четвёртый год подряд, войдя в кабинет, находит на своём рабочем столе открытку.

«Happy Father’s Day» – неизменно радостно написано на ней. Тони же в словах этих видит убийственную издёвку.

В первый раз слова на плотной бумаге выведены угловато-острым почерком Пеппер, и два разноцветных отпечатка миниатюрных ладошек Морган, словно личная подпись, завершают незамысловатое поздравление. Старка это тогда умилило и повеселило одновременно – за него Пеппер тоже всегда всё заполняла, а ему приносила только на подпись.

Вторая открытка не отличалась особо от первой, если не считать свисающих лианами хвостиков букв практически в каждом слове – это неугомонная девочка пыталась высвободить свою ручонку из маминой, пока та, сжимая ладошку дочери, выводила слова поздравления за них обеих.

На третьей открытке буквы были уже откровенно корявые. Разъехавшиеся, волнистые – их Морган срисовывала с печатного примера, даже, скорее всего, до конца не осознавая, что именно она так старательно выводит, – но при этом украшенные очаровательными цветочками и смайликами.

На столе Тони дожидается новая открытка. Поднимая её, Старк сразу на автомате отмечает, что буквы на ней уже более уверенные, но далеко не они здесь главное. Основная часть открытки – это рисунок. Морган помимо всего прочего безумно любит рисовать, и потому сейчас на Тони с детской картинки смотрит лучшая версия его самого. На плечах местами непропорциональный Старк держит дочку с умилительными хвостиками, а по обе стороны от него стоят красавица Пеппер и – _о, Морган, за что ты так со мной?_ – Питер.

Тони от вида улыбающегося, пусть и нарисованного, но всё же Паркера становится тошно. Да, дочка хотела как лучше, хотела порадовать папу, нарисовав на семейном портрете ещё и Питера, ведь Тони постоянно, _постоянно_ говорит о нём. Рассказывает о том, как славно они проводили время вместе, каким весёлым и искренним был парень, как вечно влипал в передряги и творил глупости, но никогда не унывал. Казалось, Морган полюбила Паркера уже по одним только рассказам отца и потому очень хотела с ним познакомиться. Часто спрашивала о том, когда же это, наконец, случится, но Тони каждый раз уходил от ответа, а потом проводил остаток дня в одиночестве.

Тони грузно опускается в кресло, не сводя тяжёлого взгляда с открытки. Тянется, не глядя, к ящику стола и достаёт со дна его конверт. Простой белый конверт без единой надписи. Выуживает оттуда четыре листа плотной бумаги и перебирает. Первая – с цветными ладошками – уходит в конец худенькой стопочки. Вторая – туда же. Третья – следом. Но вот последняя, четвёртая, адресантом которой является отнюдь не Морган, остаётся на виду. Тони сводит открытки – последнюю от Морган и единственную от Питера – вместе. Глядит на них попеременно и медленно умирает. Не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть из-за выросшего за долю секунды где-то в горле кома. Удушливые слёзы пытаются вырваться наружу, застилая глаза, но Тони не смаргивает их, до боли всматриваясь то в нелепый портрет Паркера, то в округлые буквы, написанные когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой, казалось, жизни, его рукой.

Happy Father’s Day

Mr. Stark

From Peter

Тони разглядывает уже до каждой точки изученного за эти пять лет небольшого, как будто в последний момент наспех нарисованного кругленького паучка в углу и вспоминает Питера в такой же, как сегодня, день, но только пятью годами ранее. Парень тогда даже не стал заранее звонить и выдумывать какие-то нелепые поводы, чтобы заглянуть к наставнику, как делал это обычно. Добравшись до кабинета, он несмело потоптался на пороге снаружи, а затем тихонько вошёл внутрь:

– Эй, здравствуйте, мистер Старк, – начал он, теребя лямку рюкзака. – Как поживаете?

Услышав от даже не поднявшего голову Старка что-то похожее на «привет, карапуз, неплохо, а ты?» в ответ, Пит, ни сколько не смутившись такого приветствия, продолжил:

– Я тут… Я-я ненадолго зашёл, – обратив внимание на запинки Паркера, Старк всё же оторвал взгляд от документов, которыми его ещё неделю назад засыпала Пеппер. – В общем, я вижу, что вы заняты, мистер Старк, поэтому вот.

После скороговоркой произнесённой фразы на стол поверх бумаг опускается открытка, которую до этого Пит держал в руке, и Тони непонимающе глядит сперва на неё, а потом на Паркера. Хочет уточнить, что это всё значит, но не успевает, прерванный паучком:

– С праздником, сэр, – мягким тоном проговаривает Питер и, улыбнувшись, выходит из кабинета, оставляя удивлённого Старка.

«С каким ещё праздником?» – думает тогда он, провалив все попытки вспомнить хотя бы один памятный день, что выпадал бы на сегодня. И в тот момент, ровно, как и сейчас, по телу его пробегает табун мурашек, стоит ему прочесть эти, казалось бы, простые слова.

Тони проводит подушечками пальцев по открытке. Мягко оглаживает контуры простенького паучишки. Наказание для него – получать каждый год от дочери открытку на День Отца. Наказание для него – каждый раз, убирая её в конверт, натыкаться на открытку от Питера. Питера, что был не только блестящим учеником и способным преемником, но пусть и не родным, а всё же сыном, которого Старк совершенно не заслуживал. И плевать на половину мира – ради одного только этого парня хотелось рискнуть, но что бы Старк ни придумывал, куда бы ни совался, везде его ждали лишь глухие тупики. А потом появилась Морган. Потом появилось некое подобие стабильности, появилась жизнь, о которой он и мечтать не мог. И Тони отступился. Ненавидя и проклиная себя, он выбросил затею с невозможным спасением Паркера из головы. Однако теперь, глядя на рисунок дочери, Тони начинает сомневаться в неосуществимости нелепой, самоубийственной затеи остатков мстителей.

Пряча конверт, содержимое которого вновь пополнилось, Старк уже отчётливо понимает, что вещая Кэпу о своём втором шансе, он явно покривил душой. И теперь, осознав это, сделает всё возможное и невозможное ради спасения сына.


End file.
